


Black

by BrokenTourniquet



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, C-Virus, F/F, F/M, Resident Evil 6, Was tempted to do another RE/LOK AU I had in mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTourniquet/pseuds/BrokenTourniquet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lanshiang Population: Unknown <br/>Future Industries Tech and Lab population: Four</p><p>Good guys never win. The hungry don't discriminate, they just want flesh. Asami and Opal have seen it first hand, and survived it first hand. So how exactly do you survive? There's no secret. There's just a thin line between the dead, the monster, and living. All you can do is try and hold out until help comes. Hopefully help is your girlfriend, your friends husband, and your friends with guns and a way out. </p><p>The thing is, how can you expect to survive when the outside world is nothing but blue smoke that threatens to fill your lungs and turn you, and things that were once people? You do the impossible. You learn to kill without thought. You just can't lose yourself on the way. (can't write a description)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> Might write more might not. This is just a project I'll write in my spare time when I need something to take my mind off of things or need a break from my other writings. 
> 
> ALSO note: Check out notes at the end of the chapter. 
> 
> And you can find me here: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/

Asami had just finished doing some inquiries, about what? Opal didn't know. She didn't particularly care either. Whatever was made Asami frown and Opal wasn't too concerned about that, in particular, Asami frowned at just about anything that didn't work for her. Usually small stuff. She guessed this was a shipment delay from the small cursing under her breath. Opal only sat in the chair in her friends office waiting for her to finish so they could get something to eat and then hopefully go to bed. I was far too late to be at the office, but Asami was an overworked. Korra would kill her if she knew Asami was still here.

It had been a quiet and calm day with little to no interruptions so they should have gotten off early. If Future Industries couldn't take a nap then neither could she. It made her inwardly groan at the thought. That was Asami's motto. _Until Korra showed up_ , she teased Asami inwardly. If there was one thing that could get her to get off early it was Korra. It was so adorable to see her light up at the sight of her girlfriend and nearly bounce out of the office. Asami never did that for anyone, not even Mako, but she did it for Korra. She gave props to herself for being the first one to call out the fact they were in love.

Opal turned her attention back to the small TV going on about the Tall Oaks outbreak. It made her stomach turn. She knew it was an outbreak because the lousy coverup was almost identical to the Republic City outbreak. She and Asami both survived that, they still had nightmares and images of the night. Then again that's what fueled their careers. Asami wanted to use what her father had left behind to make the world better, and Opal was still studying to become a doctor. She was almost finished. During the outbreak she didn't see enough doctors, in fact, she saw few to none.

The thought of the men and women taking chunks out of each other leaving behind a bloody path strewn with bodies that twitched and crawled for you was something she didn't want to see again. She could remember when Korra had dragged her and Asami into the hospital in thoughts it was safe. It wasn't. Walking through the pediatrician wing had been the worse...the nightmare there made her throw up every time she thought of it. The kids with half faces, or entrails showing that chased them throughout the damned hospital. It was sick. She grabbed her stomach trying to calm it as she felt the revolt build up. Asami gave her a look of concern. She just shrugged it off and nodded to the TV. Asami realized she had left it on and understood immediately, she turned it off with no question.

"Sorry, I didn't-"

"It's fine. I wasn't even paying attention until now." Opal reassured her. Asami nodded with a small smile and sat back in her chair sighing. "Are you done now?" Asami shook her head no and Opal threw her head back groaning outwardly.

"I haven't finished-"

"Would you stop." Opal scowled at her. "You overwork yourself constantly! It's not like a meteor is going to hit us at top speed in the next five minutes."

"No but-" Opal put a hand up. "Well I mean-" And like that a hand was over her mouth.

"How exactly is the B.S.A.A. going to receive the new vehicles if you die while working? Because I don't think anyone especially Korra would appreciate that." She told her with a light hum. Asami sighed relaxed completely into her chair. Opal smiled.

Okay so maybe Opal wasn't over exaggerating about her ability to overwork herself, and maybe just maybe that's how'd she actually die, but it wasn't her fault the need to finish the armour plating was there. It wasn't just to keep Korra safe it was to keep the other soldiers safe from the numerous hideous things she still couldn't ever dream of. It was bettering the world and the soldiers that protected it, besides with these hopefully fewer people would die on the field. She knew that more died than Korra let on when she came home with that look in her eye that said 'people died'. Korra never lets it haunt her for long, instead it was something that fueled her will to continue in her line of work.

"Yea I suppose you're right." She sighed. Opal lightly hit her arm playfully.

"Of course I'm right. I was right about you and Korra wasn't I?" Asami shook her head with a couple and leaned forward on her desk propping her head in a hand.

That was funny, to be honest, Opal and Jinora both could tell just from the looks they gave each other when they both denied it to themselves. They weren't ashamed in fact far from it, it was one of those 'you're too good to be true so how could you ever be mine?' kind of things. Opal found it incredibly ridiculous and happened to tell them both that constantly while Jinora stood to the side and laughed telling her to just let them figure it out because one way or another it would. Still Asami couldn't help but feel grateful for the little pushes here and there both girls gave them, even if it was after Republic City that they actually became a couple. She was sure without they pushes neither would have admitted to it.

Her eye drifted to Opal whom still had a hand on her stomach rubbing small comforting circles into it and she had to smile. She knew of Opal's careful secret and of the uncertainty she felt, but she couldn't help but feel excited for the younger girl. Just like Kayto (their fellow survivor and best doctor both knew) had told her, she was going to be just fine and probably be pretty damn good. Everything felt right and she couldn't help but feel the need to be overprotective at times. Like earlier when she wanted to move a small box, Asami did it for her and earned a small lecture. Maybe not small..

"Have you told Bolin yet?" She asked. Opal gave her a loose grin and shook her head. "How come?"

"Remember that your girlfriend is currently training for a week?" Asami nodded. "Remember that my husband is on her team?"

"Okay, now you're making excuses because we both know that the first half of the day is just warmups and he is completely free to take a call." Turning her chair to Opal she took her free hand and squeezed. "Come on, why haven't you told him yet?" Opal frowned.

"What if's Asami." She admitted. "What if it scares him away? What if it's too soon? What if he isn't ready? What if I'm not ready? What if-"

"Opal." She had the younger womans attention. "That's not true none of it is. We both know you and he are ready. He'd be so happy to be the kind of fa-"

Asami was interrupted by a lound boom that shook the building breaking the glass inwardly. Asami acting on instinct dragged Asami to the floor placing her beneath her weight for protection. It took Asami a second to look up and out of the broken window. Blue smoke filled the air, descending to the ground and over raking the world around it as it saw fit. _What the fuck?_ Asami didn't have time to question before she hit the button on the side of her desk causing the shutters to close just before the smoke could reach her building. She helped Opal stand up and scanned her body carefully.

"Are you alright?" Opal nodded.

"Y-yeah I think so." She took Asami's hand to help stand up and gave her a look. "What the hell was that?"

Asami shrugged before kicking her chair to the side. "I don't know. But I sure as hell am going to find out." She opened the laptop on her desk and brought up security camera's. Unfortunately there was a shitton considering that the building was so damned big, but luckily she was able to locate all the outside ones and was thankful that the two that were all but gone now had been recorded. Wathing the footage carefully as she rewinded with Opal standing behind her just as carefully watching was stunned to see the bomb going off right in the middle of the city. "Shit.." she cursed under her breath.

"Wait! What's that?" Opal asked pointing to the screen on one of the lower level camera's facing the area the smoke came from. Asami squinted and watched at what she pointed at. "No goddamn way..."

"Oh god.."

Any living thing the smoke touched was no longer human or animal. they both recognized the hungry forms banging on glass and doors until they broke down and quickly overtook any opening they could for flesh they hungered for. It was a nightmare revisited. Asami quickly shut the laptop as Opal turned walking away hunched over trying to keep herself from puking. No one could blame her, their past and nightmares had actually come back to hit them. It had come back to bite chunks out of their necks and leave them to bleed out before turning themselves. The dead were risen? The living had just become monters.

Quickly Asami hit the emergency button that shut the entire building down and sounded off alarms to everyone in the building. She knew only a few others were in building and the Alarm would just draw more in so she shut it off and picked up her phone. She had hoped Korra wouldn't be busy.

"Hello?"

"Korra!"

"Asam-"

"Korra Lanshiang has been- I don't know! B.S.A.- help- danger- outbreak- my- building-" Was all Korra could hear. She was breaking up, so she quickly ended the call and cursed to herself. She knew it was no good if Korra couldn't actually hear her worth a damn.

She turned to find Opal in the corner squating with a hand pressed against the wall and the over wrapped around her abdomen. Asami put and arm around her and helped her up before turning so they were face to face.

"Hey, deep breaths okay?" Opal nodded and took deep breath wiping her tears and calming down. "You're working for two now, calm at the moment okay?" Opal wanted to argue but couldn't. She just couldn't. Asami wouldn't have blamed her either for not being able to remain calm but both knew very well that recklessness was going to get them killed in this situation.

"What are we going to do?" Opal asked curiously.

"Hopefully Korra heard enough to get people moving their asses, but there's an entire city out there so we can't just wait on Korra." She admitted. "We'll go to Lab B-3 where the doors are thickest and the prototypes are. I think Dr. Chambers and Kayto were down there anyways working on my design of a new-" She cut herself off when Opal gave her a confused look. "Injectors. Okay we'll go down to the labs and see if we can pick up the others as well as something to defend ourselves okay?"

"Okay." She nodded vigoursly.

The message is what concerned Korra the most. She and her team had been eating lunch when she excused herself with a smile to take the call. She thought it was about time that Asami had called during the day. Asami called at least twice a week, careful not to interrupt training and made sure it was on her free time. It was a bit weird that it had been during the time of the week Asami was most busy, but she still took it. She hadn't heard about China until that moment. Kuvira had been walking by when she heard it and instantly called HQ. HQ had ordered them to pack up and get ready to move out. She was glad that the director understood her concerns and placed her on a mission to retrieve Asami whom had donated graciously to the B.S.A.A. and was a target of importance. Not to mention Bolin's wife was there. Just luckily enough the director understood.

Doing this wasn't something she enjoyed at all, but over the past four years it had become a part of her. She knew to the outside world she'd just be a hero doing the world's work making it better, keeping it safe from the monsters. What they would never see is where the monsters were, what the monsters were, and who made the monsters. The monsters were strong and fast, with no remorse or code of honor. So she and her team had to be stronger, faster, and at least smarter. She and her team had to be twice as vicious, twice as dangerous, but they had to remember their humanity to make sure they didn't become the monsters they fought.

The worst part was that the monster's were created by living breathing people who were either hidden from the world or hid their intentions so well they'd fool just about anyone. The monsters had even been people and animals once. They had been living, that was the hardest thing she'd ever had to learn on this job. You couldn't hesitate, but you couldn't forget that they were once human, turned against their will into the things you've seen before you. If you forgot then you'd hate them, and if you hated them then you'd cocky that you were better. You could get yourself killed. You had to remember that everyone and thing were something before you killed it. You had to at least give them that respect because they didn't choose this. It just happened.

"Alright captain, dropping in twenty." The pilot announced with a nod. Tahno may have been a dick, but at least he was serious on the job and left the dickery off the field. Korra nodded to him.

"Alright, this is search and rescue." She announced to her team making sure they were paying attention. "Get in find survivors then out before you know it. Asami and Opal are in there so I want careful precision of the targets you choose. Understood?" They all nodded. She motioned towards her second in command and he nodded. "Mako, details?" He shifted his gun to hang at it's side as he held onto the handle of the copter.

She, Mako, and Bolin had joined up when they heard about the B.S.A.A. and in record time they had become one of the best proving they worked best together. Korra rode up the ranks to Captain of her own team and proved to handle it on her own. She was the impulsive girl she was before, she was strategic and careful. She planned things out as well as worked on her feet when the time called for it. She was headstrong. She was one of the best like her team. You couldn't deny that.

"Yes captain," He said gaining attention. "Known two survivors, we expect more however. Last known locations were the fifth and second to last top floor. This building is big so we have no idea either way. They could have moved to a different floor. As far as i know the place is or was overrun." He admitted. Korra nodded.

"There's an underground lab. Asami uses it for the bigger engineering projects, she was working a new armored vehicle. If they've gone anywhere that's where they've gone." Bolin gave her a suspicious look. "The only way to get to the lab is through some big ass metal doors that could hold off an entire army okay?" He only shrugged and nodded. "Anyways, we comb through the top of the building for survivors, get them to the roof. Then check the lab. Understood?" She was again given a nod. Taking a quick outside she saw the roof below them come to a stop and sighed to herself. "Alright let's move." One by one they slid down the rope and hit the bottom waiting for her. "Welcome to Lanshiang." _Asami please stay safe,_ she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my tumblr drafts and I got tired of it not being finished so I just rewrote the parts I didn't like. It's a few months old essentially with pieces that are new. Also I have another RE/LOK AU in my drafts I am 100% sure no one would be interested in. 'Project Avatar' because if you're accustomed to the RE world like I am you know that the device on Jill's chest in RE5 would give me some ideas for a blended RE/LOK fic. Explosions, girlfriend is controlled and can't stop herself from trying to kill you, your dick of an ex boss trying to stop you from ruining plans. Ah goodtimes. 
> 
> Anyways this is set in Resident Evil 6 (i know most don't like RE6 but I enjoyed it) during the China outbreak. If you have questions hit me up on tumblr and ask away, I am not afraid to answer them.   
> I imagine Future Industries would be worldwide. Hiroshi would have been working with Umbrella, and had to be killed or captured during the Republic City outbreak. 
> 
> Also captain Korra because I can.
> 
> I had a couple of other KorrAsami AU's as well. One with Mercenary!Korra and Target!Asami (in which they know each other and Korra has to help Asami escape), another with Vampire!Asami and Lycan!Korra. Okay I am going to shut up because I talk to much.


End file.
